La vida y promesa de britania
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: la vida de ella era felicidad con sus hijos pero le hizo una promesa a su hijo(a) inglaterra pero el destino le cambio su vida


**Título: la vida y promesa de Britania **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: la madre de los británicos. Muchos eventos. Todo narrado desde el punto de Britania**

**Personajes: Britania, Inglaterra o Fem! Inglaterra (Arthur kirkland) imperio romano, caledonia, escocia (Scott kirkland) gales (haydeen kirkland), Irlanda (Bryan kirkland), Irlanda del norte (dylan kirkland)**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: muerte de personajes **

"**¿Por qué todos se burlan que veo hadas? ¿Acaso soy rara? Nunca te vayas de mi lado mama" eran las bellas palabras de mi pequeña Inglaterra **

**Ella solo deseaba que toda la familia estuviera junta y sin ningún problema… tratare de conceder su deseo….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**

**Cuando nací yo estaba sola en un lugar amplio, hasta que conocí a mis hermanos. Empezamos a vivir juntos pero se fue mi hermano mayor, me quede con caledonia durante muchos años pero de nuestro amor de hermanos cambio a de amantes y de ahí nacieron mis preciosos bebes**

**Mis niños son Irlanda, escocia, gales, Irlanda del norte y mi pequeña Inglaterra. Vivíamos muy felices en la isla. Nadie causaba problemas **

**Todos siempre íbamos a un lago mis "hermanos" tocaban mientras yo cantaba mientras mis bebes bailaban o jugaban. Escocia parece tener un gran cariño a mi pequeña Inglaterra**

"**cariño, ¿no crees que acosas mucho a Inglaterra?"-le beso la mejilla**

"**sé que algún día terminaremos juntos"-le sonríe y abraza a mi niña**

"**no podemos"- se veía como un tomate maduro**

**Todos reíamos, eran nuestros días donde nadie se metía con nosotros. Un día vi a mis niños platicando animadamente**

"**un día podre navegar por todo el mundo"-sonríe la pequeña Inglaterra**

"**yo te acompañare"- escocia le agarra las manos**

"**mmmm… está bien"-le sonríe**

"**mi sueño es poder vivir en paz"-dice el pequeño gales**

"**pero primero hay que conquistar el mundo"-decían animados los pequeños irlandas **

"**ya se un día yo seré un gran imperio"-se levanta **

"**yo te protegeré"-le sonríe-"nunca te haría daño"**

**Me pareció lindo que escocia quisiera estar siempre con Inglaterra. Yo sé que podrán cumplir sus sueños mis pequeños **

**Al poco tiempo unos griegos* exploraron la isla, tuve que esconder a mis bebes. No quería que les pasara algo malo. Ellos son mi tesoro más grande**

**Pero llego aquel hombre que odio con todo mi corazón llamado imperio romano, ese hombre es un maldito mujeriego, según ama a la antigua Grecia, la antigua Egipto, a Galia pero el muy descarada vino a verme cuando caledonia ya no estaba conmigo**

"**me gustas ¿quisieras ser uno conmigo?"-me mostro un ramo de flores **

"**lo siento ya tengo pareja"-le miro serio**

**El intento abrazarme pero como me molestan ese tipo de personas prefiero ser una dama calmada pero cuando me sacan de quicio**

"**al menos dame un beso por favor, podremos tener hijos si te casas conmigo"- trato de besarme**

"**BLOODY HELL* déjame en paz"-le pateo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas- acércate a mí y veras que no respondo **

**Desgraciadamente dijo que quería ser uno conmigo por las buenas después llego en compañía de sus superiores*. Al verlos lo primero que hice fue llevarme a mis bebes de ahí **

"**mi niño y mi cachorra*"-les beso la frente-"cuídense y no salgan por más que quieran"**

"**pero mama…"-fue interrumpido**

"**nada de quejas gales"-le acaricio el cabello-"no salgan por favor"**

**Nos reencontramos cerca de un lago a platicar sobre mi posible desaparición **

"**niños posiblemente pronto desapareceré"-le acariciaba la cabeza a mi hija más pequeña**

"**¿Por qué dice eso madre? Tú no puedes dejarnos solos y más con ella que te necesita-señala a la pequeña**

"**lo lamento, mi pequeño alba* pero no hay manera de salvarme"-le beso la frente**

"**pero mama no queremos que te vayas"-decía mi pequeño niño de cabello castaño**

"**lo se ****Cymru* pero deben entender también extrañare a todos"- me empezaron a salir lagrimas**

"**no llores mami"-me decía mi pequeño de cabello rubio rojizo**

"**gracias ****Éire*"-le sonrío**

"**¿Qué pasara con nosotros mama?"- me mira con tristeza mi chico de cabello rubio rojizo pero más bajo que mi otro hijo**

"**Tuaisceart Éireann* sé que alba los cuidara mucho"-le sonrío a mi pelirrojo**

"**si mama"-me sonríe pero no podía ocultar su tristeza**

**Yo con un arpa que traía empiezo a tocar para dormir a mis hijos pero el único que no se durmió fue mi pelirrojo que me miraba con tristeza**

"**no puedes dormir ¿verdad?"- le sonrío mientras tocaba el arpa**

"**no puedo estoy más preocupado por…"-pero lo interrumpo**

**Por ****England ¿verdad?- lo miro y veo que mi hijo asiente con la cabeza**

"**ella te necesita más que nosotros"- me abraza**

"**lo sé pero alba prométeme que siempre le amaras y protegerás ya que es débil e indefensa"- le sonrío tiernamente**

"**lo prometo my lady ****Britannia-me besa la mano**

**Les deje escondidos en una cueva. Me puse ropa diferente ahora parezco de verdad una guerrera **

**La guerra fue durante muchos años, trataba de cuidar a mis bebes, un precio a pagar para que Inglaterra no me ayudara… lo transforme en hombre pero desgraciadamente perdí la guerra**

"**ahora vivirás conmigo espero que no me tengas remordimiento"-me acaricio el cabello**

"**hmp… idiota… nunca te lo perdonare"-te golpeo**

**El idiota se ve tranquilo y me lleva. Durante años quería que le diera hijos pero nunca lo deje**

"**me pregunto cómo estarán mis bebes"-susurra**

**Durante mucho tiempo fui su esclava pero me seguía pidiendo matrimonio cosa que yo no aceptaba. Ofrecerme matrimonio, rechazarle, hacer una guerra, llevarme, de nuevo matrimonio ¿Qué rayos piensa?**

**Un día no aguante más necesitaba ver a mi cachorra y a mi nene, posiblemente escocia aun este bien al cuidado de caledonia pero él está en guerra**

**Como pude logre escapar, mataba a todo aquel que se interponía en mi camino, yo solo quería estar al lado de mis bebes. No importa el precio con tan solo estar unos momentos estaré**

"**quiero estar a su lado mis amores"-susurra**

**Me di cuenta que imperio romano me seguía , pero aun así corría necesitaba estar con mis pequeños debía cumplir aquella promesa….**

**Como pude estaba demasiado distanciada, necesito llegar a mi hogar y ver a mis bebes. No importa si el mundo está en contra de mi o en la suya yo estaré siempre a su lado**

**Desgraciadamente empecé sentir algo que oprimía mi pecho. Mi fuerza se fue perdiendo. Lo único que veía era mi vida pasar, mis hijos que amo con todo el corazón **

**La daga que me arrebata la vida, la promesa que se envuelve en oscuridad**

**Cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes con lágrimas, sonrisa torpe…mi Inglaterra**

**Por favor, por favor sigue viviendo **

**Quería decirte algo muy importante **

**Si tan solo pudiera volver a nacer, si pudiera volver a nacer **

**N/A: **datos

*- alba significa escocia en su idioma

*- Cymru significa gales en su idioma

*- Éire significa Irlanda en su idioma

*- Tuaisceart Éireann significa Irlanda del norte en su idioma

-*-El nombre Britannia en latín proviene de la denominación griega _Πρεταννικά Νησιά_ (_Pretanniká Nesiá_) que le dio Piteas de Marsella a las islas exploradas al norte de la Galia Comata (o Galia Cabelluda) por él en el 330 y 320 A.C.

***- Britania le gusta decirle cachorra o cachorro a Inglaterra**

***-ahí demuestro de donde saco la actitud Arthur y los demás hermanos **

**-*-Julio César (Iulius Cæsar, en latín) efectuó dos expediciones a la isla en los años 55 a. C. y 54 a. C., venciendo al rey Casivellauno (o **_**Cassivellaunus**_**), pero sin llegar a consolidar la incursión y sin terminar de dominar a los isleños, pues las revueltas en las Galias y las presiones de Pompeyo y Craso le obligaron a regresar al continente. Varias tribus britanas como los trinovantes, liderados por Mandubracio, los icenos (o los cenimagnos), los segoncíacos, los ancalites, los bíbrocos y los casos, se comprometieron a jurar fidelidad al Imperio de Roma y a pagar tributo. Hacia el año 30 a. C., un antiguo aliado de Roma, Comio, se estableció como rey de los atrebates. Del sucesor de Comio, Tincomaro, quien reinó alrededor de los años 25 - 20, se sabe, por la evidencia numismática, que tenía un trato más cercano a Roma que el que mantuvo su padre. César Augusto preparó la invasión de la isla en tres ocasiones (34 a. C., 27 a. C. y 25 a. C.), postponiéndolo por motivos varios.**

**En el Res Gestae Divi Augusti (testamento de Augusto) se menciona a dos reyes britanos que se presentan en Roma en el año 7 a. C. suplicando ayuda. Es probable que Tincomaro fuera uno de los que formaban esta delegación (el otro sería Dumnovellauno, de los trinovantes). Al parecer Tincomaro había sido derrocado por su hermano Epilo, que marcaba sus monedas con el grabado **_**"Rex"**_**, indicando que era rey reconocido por Roma.**

**Fue casi un siglo después, en el año 43, el emperador Claudio organizó una invasión con su general Aulo Plaucio al frente de la fuerza invasora, la cual contaba con cuatro legiones. Los historiadores discrepan acerca de los motivos que impulsaron al emperador a emprender la conquista aunque muchos afirman que le llevó el deseo de obtener fama y buena reputación entre los romanos. La excusa formal para iniciar la conquista estaba en la petición de ayuda por parte del rey Verica, descendiente de Comio, hermano de Tincomaro y Epilo y aliado de los romanos, en el año 40. Britania tenía grandes vínculos de entendimiento y comercio con los belgas de la Galia a través del Canal de la Mancha, por lo que Claudio y sus consejeros pensaron que la Galia no estaría nunca segura sin la anexión de Britania. El propio Claudio asistió a la campaña durante algún tiempo y, entusiasmado por el éxito obtenido, quiso perpetuarlo dando el nombre de británico a su hijo.**


End file.
